headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Richard/Walking Dead
| aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = Recurring character | type = | race = Human | gender = Male | base of operations = The Kingdom, Virginia | known relatives = | status = Deceased | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Well" | final appearance = "Bury Me Here" | actor = Karl Makinen | voice actor = }} Richard is a fictional zombie holocaust survivor and a recurring character featured on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Played by actor Karl Makinen, he was introduced in the season seven episode, "The Well". He made appearances in the series in total. Biography Early years Richard was a white male and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. In the early days of the apocalypse, Richard had several regrettable moments of indecision - moments that ultimately led to the deaths of his wife, and his daughter, Katy. With the passing of his daughter, he vowed that he would never again allow his fear to dominate his actions, and he adopted a more proactive approach to wards combating threats. Walking Dead: Bury Me Here (3-12-17). Episode 7x14. Directed by Michael E. Satrazemis. Written by Angela Kang. The Kingdom Richard became a member of a community known as the Kingdom under the leadership of King Ezekiel. Richard served as one of Ezekiel's soldiers, and was often seen wearing protective body armor and riding a horse. Richard was one of the few who had regular dealings with the Saviors, but he openly opposed the king's dealings with them, and often got into physical altercations with them; in particular: a Savior named Jared. Richard was also one of the few who learned where Carol Peletier had been residing ever since she left the sanctuary of the Kingdom. Meeting with her, he tried to convince her to help him rebel against the Saviors, but she wanted nothing to do with anybody at this point. Richard and another soldier named Alvaro came upon Rick Grimes and his group and brought them before King Ezekiel. Walking Dead: Rock in the Road (2-12-17). Episode 7x09. Directed by Greg Nicotero. Written by Angela Kang. Later, Richard took Daryl Dixon out to scout a nearby road, and outlined a plan to ambush the Saviors. When Daryl learned that Richard intended on leading a trail of virtual bread crumbs back to Carol's place, he lunged at Richard, beating him repeatedly across the face. Walking Dead: New Best Friends (2-19-17). Episode 7x10. Directed by Jeffrey F. January. Written by Channing Powell. Self sacrifice thinks about ending Richard.]] Richard remained undeterred in his plan to galvanize the Kingdom into waging war against the Saviors. He was ready to pay the ultimate price and sacrifice himself if it meant defeating the enemy. When it came time to make the next regularly scheduled tribute to the Saviors, Richard sabotaged the meeting. First, he set up a road block of shopping carts along the delivery route to make Ezekiel's people late for the meeting. As the others cleared away the carts, Richard shorted the food supply by one cantaloupe. He tossed it in a recycling bin behind an alley. In this same alley, Richard also dug a grave for himself with a sign above it that read "Bury me here". They arrived at the meeting place and Savior group leader Gavin took note of their tardiness and the shortage of food. Ezekiel could not offer up explanation as to why there were only eleven cantaloupes when there should have been twelve. Gavin decreed that punishment was necessary, so he had Jared take action. Jared, who had been itching to lash out at Richard from the beginning, placed his gun to his head. Richard said "Just do it", but instead of shooting Richard, he turned his gun and shot Benjamin in the thigh. The shot punctured an artery, and they had to rush him to Carol's cottage in the hopes of saving his life. They were too late however, and Benjamin bled out. Morgan took Benjamin's death particularly hard and went outside to vent his frustration and anger. In his mania, he kicked over the recycling bucket containing the cantaloupe and began to figure out what had taken place. He returned to the cottage to confront Richard, who broke down sobbing, stating that it was supposed to be he who should have died, not Benjamin. Richard confessed his scheme to Morgan, but also told him, "We can still make this work", and said that they could placate the Saviors until they had earned their trust again, after which, they could kill them. Morgan said nothing, but the disgust on his face spoke volumes. The following day, the Kingdom members returned to the meeting place so they could compensate the Saviors for a single cantaloupe. During the meeting, Morgan snapped and attacked Richard with his fighting stick. After he got him on the ground, he strangled him to the point of death. He told Ezekiel how Richard had staged the entire affair. Afterward, he stabbed Richard through the head to prevent reanimation. He told the Saviors the exact words that Richard had said to him in order to regain their trust. When all was said and done, Morgan dragged Richard's corpse back to the alley and buried it in the grave that Richard had dug for himself. Walking Dead: Bury Me Here (3-12-17). Episode 7x14. Directed by Michael E. Satrazemis. Written by Angela Kang. Notes * * Richard is based on a character of the same name who appeared in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. He was introduced in issue #115 in October, 2013 in the "All-Out War" storyline. He made three appearances in the series in total. * Actor Karl Makinen appeared on the March 12th, 2017 episode of The Talking Dead, which followed "Bury Me Here". Richard was featured in the "In Memorium" segment of the show. Appearances TV series # Walking Dead: The Well # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Bury Me Here Comic series # Walking Dead 115 # Walking Dead 116 # Walking Dead 118 See also References Category:Richard